Deathnote 4 : A Whole New Power
by Cupcakescookies
Summary: What will happened to L if he didn’t died on the 23day? And there is a new Kira on the loose and this time round, Kira gained a new power, a power that Light Yagami couldn't have it. I am not good with summary! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Death note character I own the fictional character

Disclaimers: I do not own Death note character I own the fictional character. :D If I own the Death note character, I will be introducing Death note 4… XD

Author notes: I am really poor at English so there maybe some grammar mistake. AND THERE WILL BE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!! Plus L changed the world characters.

Summary: What happened that he didn't died on the 23day? And there is a new Kira on the loose and this time round, Kira gained a new power, a power that Light Yagami couldn't have it.

This story is continuing of Death note movies…

Italic is the thought… : D

* * *

Well, the story starts…

L was squatting on the old chair at he used to do detective work. And Watari will be always be at his side helping him. It was his last few hours. He solved a lot of crime during his last 23days and saved a lot people from the deadly virus. He watched as the time passes by. The time seems to pass by so slowly.

There was a message on the laptop.

L, I will mourn for your death.

B

Even though the message didn't help much but at least he knew that he didn't die with regret. He watched the sunset before, he has being on an aeroplane, he became a nanny and did a lot of things but he has one regret. It is not able to die in his homeland. He opened his eyes big to see the last clear view of his house. It wasn't for long for the time to come. He took out his favorite chocolate and bites it.

L, Thanks for saving me. I know that you will die today; I will also mourn for your death.

K

He smiled. Maybe he could just go quietly as he wrote in the death note. He went to walk around in the room. He look at the room where Watari and him spend his time and when near went into the room and he gave him a sweet on a stick special.

"Near... Are you happy with other kids?" He muttered to himself, then he continued walk around, using his hand to touch every smooth surface of the room. He was thinking of how he should die. Should he go to sleep and die or he should just sit down and die. Who will be the one finding out that he was died and buried him? Maybe B or K… He went to sit down again.

He left an hour before he died. He didn't know what to do but to look at the screen. Suddenly, there was a new message.

L, there is a case of murder, would you like to solve this?

A

He hesitated. His fingers were a few centimeter from the enter button.

_What if I didn't solve this case in time?_

He touches the keyboard to decline the case. He had worked so much of his life, he solved two big case and many small cases. Since he had decided to leave the world quietly, he should keep to the plan. He decided to keep awake. Tick, tick, tick… L eyelid was getting heavier and heavier. He closes his eyes and slept. Everyone thought it was the end of the young detective guy but no, he still had a long way to go. A road that is much longer, much harder for him.

The next morning, he woke up. He felt confused. Why didn't he have died? He look at the watch, it has past 12am a long time ago. The screen of everything is black. All file had been deleted. He slowly walked out of the place. Everything seemed normal, only that the security wasn't tight. He could roam freely. He walked along a corridor when he saw B was wearing a white clothes and black long pants walking towards him he was holding a bunch of white roses. When B look up, couldn't believe what he saw.

"L?" B rubbed his eyes.

"You are not dead?" L nodded his head.

"I don't know why I didn't die. But the Shinigami said that even if I burned the death note, my death wouldn't be avoided." B stared at L blankly.

"Shinigami, death note? What are talking about L?" He questioned L.

"You don't need to know… But since all my file and connection is closed now, I should lead a normal life." L hoped to live quietly during rest of his life.

"L, I will help you." L looked at B thankfully. B had a small house ready and a job that was the most suitable for him, it was game moderator. And his name will still be L Lawliet but his name is L Ryuzaki for now.

L went to his new home. It was much smaller but at least he was all alone. He had a new email account that B made for him so that B is able to communicate with him. So L started with his new life as game moderator.

* * *

Will he really lead a peaceful life? Or there will be more things happen?

Author note: There will be more and more people appearing. PLEASE wait!! Haha…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New life that didn't go well

Disclaimers: I do not own Death note character I own the fictional character. Jiuri-chan :D If I own the Death note character, I will be introducing Death note 4… XD

Author notes: I am really poor at English so there maybe some grammar mistake. Please review!!

Italic is the thought… : D

* * *

(Recap)

L started with his new life as game moderator.

He did it well and he used 1 year to make the game perfect and the graphic to be cool. Then he got half of year recruiting 4 best game moderator. He searched high and low for them and finally he is able to find them all. Then it took half a year from alpha to beta… And the game became renowned.

L thought that he could just continue his normal life. But he was wrong…

Like this, 2 years passed by. It is about time for Kira to be back with greater power.

During these 2 years, L didn't change much. He still cracked his brain and solved glitch in game and people hacking accounts… He also helps B in solving much difficult case. Even though L has grown older, but his liking for sweets didn't change. He can also straighten his back for a long time but be couldn't think much like that. So he still prefers to bend forward. He could also sit normally in front of the other game moderator because sometime they need to meet to chat about the game but everything that he changed, didn't last for long as habit was a difficult to change thing.

Habit

You changed you still have

abit

You changed again, you still have

Bit

When you change to the end, you still have

IT!!

It is so difficult for a normal person so how will a smart person can easily changed it.

The game he made has a group of moderator helping to make the game fun. Now the game is popular with teens and Misa Amane is the person who promotes this game. Misa remembered L as Ryuzaki, a good friend of Light Yagami. Then, it was a meeting for all game moderators to meet with Misa at her house. L didn't know Misa was the promoter as he don't watch television and it wasn't told to him.

L wore a mask that covers only his mouth and a black cap and he took a train there. He straightens his back and sat like a normal people. He got down from the bus and walked his way to the big mansion. He knocked on the door. Someone opened a door.

"You are?" a fine lady opened the door. She was very graceful and she looked young. L was mesmerized by her perfection. She was really too perfect.

"Sir?" L came back to reality.

"I am so sorry. I am Ryuzaki. One of the gm…" (Short cut for game moderator) He kept his cap as low as he could.

"Please come in." She led me the way and L followed her in. We went into a room.

"Who is it?" It was Misa who asked the lady. L step back a few step. The name kept repeating in his mind. Misa… It was a nightmare. He didn't want anyone to remember him.

"It is Ryuzaki-kun."

"Really? Thanks Jirui-chan!" Misa skipped happily towards L. She lowered herself to see L face but L was wearing a mask.

_So her name is Jiuri…_

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the game creator." L raised his hand to shake. Misa shook his hand.

"Misa had also a friend who also called Ryuzaki but I heard from them that he died two years ago…He have his back curve, he holds things in a cute way, sitting style is also special and has a great liking for sweets . I do hope that you are somehow alike to him." Misa smile cheerfully.

"I hope so." L made his way to sit beside his second gm.

"Do you want me to bring in some tea, Misa?" Misa nodded blissfully.

"The tea you make is the BEST!" Jiuri smiled and walked to the kitchen. L was looking at her. Her beauty was because of her mature.

"Ryuzaki-sama, the one of them said that one game moderator died so she had to take care of his funeral and so they were not able to come." L was shocked.

_Is this the work of Death note?_

"What? How did he die?" L was a bit worried.

"He died from heart attack." L eyes widen.

_Heart attack?_

"Is he unhealthy? Does he have any medical record that he had heart attack before?"

"He is fine. He was a healthy strong man but he just died so today only we came." L nodded. L looked at Misa.

"Misa thinks that you are her passed away friend reincarnation… Maybe I think too much…" Misa thought of the past and got a bit of gloomy.

* * *

Next chap mostly on Kira… The identity will not be shown

Author note: There will be more and more people appearing. PLEASE wait!! Haha…


End file.
